Only if You Eat It
by DeepClosetFan
Summary: Munakata invites Mikoto over under the pretense that they can have a duel. Only Mikoto has to eat Awashima's bean paste before they can. MikoRei, PWP


**Warning:** BoyxBoy, Explicit Sexual Contact (they have sex), Terrifying Bean Paste, PWP, No Beta

* * *

"What's the meaning of this Munakata?" Mikoto growled out as he sat in the other king's office. A plate had been placed in front of him with some strange purple blob on top of it.

"I already told you Suoh." The man said, a lovely grin plastered on his face. "We will be able to fight once you've eaten Awashima's bean paste that she made for us."

"Why did she make some for me?"

"She's just that kind of a person." Mikoto glared at the so-called food in front of him. By the lack of food in front of Munakata, Mikoto could gather that the female leuitent had made the food for her king and not for him. This of course meant that the whole reason Munakata had called him with the beautiful proposal of a nice long duel in the blue's training room was just to get him to eat the food that the man couldn't refuse.

"You could just tell her 'no' next time." The red king grimaced as the purple goop started to _steam_ at him.

"I couldn't do that. Awashima always works so hard for me and it would be rude to turn down such… delectable food." Mikoto snorted.

"If you can even call it that." Munakata shrugged.

"Yes I suppose you have a point there."

"So are we going to fight or not?" The impatient man asked, pushing the plate away from him. Munakata smiled ever so sweetly as he pushed the plate back in front of the other.

"Once you finish your meal."

"What are you, my mother?" Mikoto's usual drawl sharpened as the man lost his patience with the other. However Munakata just smiled, placing a finely manicured nail underneath his lip.

"But what do I do with it otherwise?" Mikoto wanted to raise his voice at the other. Tell him to man up and throw the shit out! But the way those sharp blue eyes bore into him made him hesitate and before he knew it he was reaching for the spoon that had yet to melt from acid, grumbling all the way.

The red king wasn't about to walk away from a challenge.

…Though the first bite made him want to.

The taste was absolutely horrid. How this could be considered food and not a weapon was unbelievable. Or maybe this was a weapon and Munakata had finally decided to end the red king's life so that he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Mikoto coughed into his fist, trying to hide the pure disgust that probably radiated from every inch of him. Munakata had the _grace_ to at least look shocked as the red king went for another bite.

Halfway through the endless mound of _fucking bean paste_ Mikoto felt his tongue go numb, his throat seize up and his stomach _dare_ him to eat anymore.

But damn it, if he didn't eat it all he wasn't going to get to fight Reisi!

"Suoh." Munakata addressed as he watched the proud king go for another bite, his hand shaking ever so slightly. "Suoh, it's okay, you can stop now."

"I refuse." The man stated, his voice sounding just a little bit strained as he finished another bite. "I'm not going to leave here until I get my fight in with you Reisi."

Frowning Munakata reached for the hand that stubbornly continued on, his slim fingers gripping the strong wrist. "Stop it Suoh." The man smirked at him, a playful fire burning in his amber eyes.

"Make me." Munakata knew what the other was reaching for, trying to rile him up into doing something stupid. He merely stayed silent however, gripping the wrist even stronger and feeling the calm pace of the red king beneath it as a result.

Mikoto smiled at him, placing his other hand on the blue king's cheek, summoning a soft blush that the proud man clearly tried to ignore.

"If you're going to make me stop…" The red king breathed out, smirking at the grimace the other king made at the smell. "You can at least offer to get rid of this taste in my fucking mouth."

And before Munakata could act, Mikoto slammed their lips together.

Like every other time Suoh did this, Reisi tried to resist the burning passion of the other man. But the hand on his cheek had slipped behind his head, holding him in place; the hand that he once held now gripped his, the spoon clattering against the plate forgotten.

Suoh laughed, nipping playfully at the others lips and saw the thundering anger in the other's eyes. He slid his face next to Reisi's ear and whispered softly to him. "Just accept this already." Reisi was about to protest, his mouth opening is a sharp angle to snap at the man. However Suoh didn't keep their lips separated long enough for the other, slamming his mouth once more on the other and allowing his tongue to slip inside. Careful of the others teeth he played with the offensive tongue that tried to push him out and allowed his body to lean into Reisi's, pushing the plate of offending food out of the way with his foot.

The man's offenses were getting weaker as Suoh played with his mouth, the burning tongue slipping easily inside to explore every crevice that Reisi had to offer. The hand that held his wrist loosened and slipped behind him to his back; the hand that held his head fell to the tatami mat beneath them. Reisi felt Suoh lower them to the ground but he no longer cared as the red king towered over him. Instead his hands sought the man's fiery hair and strong back, pushing them together so that he could feel the strong yet comforting heat of the other, so that their faces were close together enough so he could see the man in front of him, Reisi's glasses having been set aside by the other in their decent.

Suoh separated their lips long enough to look down at the blue king beneath him. His hair had spread out softly from his flushed face, his lips glistening as he breathed heavily. The dark blue eyes were starting to become unfocused, his sight returning to its original diminished blurs. Suoh allowed a soft chuckle to escape his lips, loving the sight of the prim and proper king becoming undone under his fingertips.

Glazed eyes sharpened at him, a scowl marring the gorgeous face. "What's so funny?" Reisi hissed softly. Suoh only smirked as he leaned down to the unintentionally exposed neck.

"Nothing…"He breathed as he slowly licked the man's neck. He could feel the sharp intake of breath from Reisi, his breathing coming a little faster as Suoh worked. The red king nipped softly, knowing that if he left any marks the man would become furious at him.

With all this attention on his neck Reisi felt his head cloud as he tried to figure out where to put his hands. As his settled them on the other's sides, a small part of him wanted to push him away, to scowl and call the other man out on his actions.

But Reisi couldn't deny his desire for the attention the other king was giving him. Every touch was scorching. Yet he was mindful of Reisi's needs and attitude. Always teasing yet never going to far, always nipping but never biting, always being there when he needed him.

Suoh pressed his hand on Reisi's chest, intentionally over where the man's nipple was, electing a moan from the other. Suoh could tell how Reisi's hands moved, how his breaths shortened, and how his blue eyes darkened, that he had given in to him. Suoh allowed a satisfying smirk to grace his face as the king beneath him pulled his face up for their lips to meet again.

Reisi moved his hands over Suoh's clothes, slowly taking off his signature jacket and plain white shirt with minimum help from the man. With the king above him now topless, Reisi allowed a playful smirk to cross his features as he brushed his hands ever so lightly on the man's body.

Suoh growled, enjoying the maddening feeling of electricity that was emitted from the ghosting fingers. He slipped a hand underneath Reisi's clothes, feeling the strong yet smooth abs of the king. Suoh went to undo the others clothes but Reisi slapped his hands away, electing a growl from the other man.

"Relax…" Reisi whispered as he gently pushed the other man upright. "The last thing I want to happen is for you to wreak my clothes." Suoh chuckled as he eyed the sight of Reisi removing his jacket and top slowly. The man went to fold them but Suoh grabbed them from him and tossed them to the side, pinning the other man against the floor with his body.

"Suoh!" Reisi hissed out as the man turned his attention to his chest.

"Relax Reisi." Suoh breathed out, causing Reisi to stifle a moan at the feeling of warm air hitting his nipple. "They're not made of glass." Reisi growled at the other man as his hands began to caress his hips.

"But they _are_ made of expensive fabric Suoh! They could wrink-LE!" Reisi cried out as Suoh slipped his hand beneath pants and underwear to that oh-so private area.

"You're talking too much." Suoh commented, allowing his fingers to brush the tip of Reisi's cock. The other man moaned, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

"S-Suoh!" He cried out. "S-stop!" However the other king simply chuckled as he pressed his hips to the others, causing a simultaneous groan to escape them.

"And why should I?" Suoh's voice was filled with lust and the sound was so pleasant to Reisi that he was unable to reply right away. Not wanting the other king to go back to such thoughts, Suoh allowed himself to grind against him, the friction doing wonders for them both.

However Reisi had his hand over his mouth again to muffle his cries and the red king growled in displeasure. Grabbing the others wrist his pulled the offending hand away and placed his lips against the others instead, swallowing the disgraceful sounds of the proud king. Suoh pressed harder and grinded faster at the multiple sensations of flesh on flesh, tongue on tongue.

He would have continued if not for the fact that Reisi's hands tugging at his pants. The action caused him to pause and separate from the other in surprise. The blue king allowed a seductive smirk to grace his features.

"We're not animals Suoh." He commented. The red king nudged his head against the other, breath hotly against his ear.

"This seems too easy…" Reisi chuckled as he allowed a hand to thread through the others hair.

"Consider it a reward for attempting an impossible task." The red king growled and bit the other's ear, electing a groan.

"Weren't we supposed to have a fight?" Again the blue king chuckled.

"Aren't we?" The comment caused the red king to chuckle as he arose above the other once more.

"You're not putting up much of a fight." Reisi leaned up with him, placing his hand on the bulge that had formed in the others jeans, causing Suoh to groan.

"Neither are _you_."

"Bastard." Suoh growled, embracing the man. The two pressed their erections together once more, kissing to swallow their moans. The red king allowed his hand to wander to the other's back, slowly making his way underneath his pants to his entrance.

Reisi sighed heavily into their kiss as the man began to massage his ass and he allowed his hands to wander down to Suoh's clothes, easily undoing the buckles and belt. As the red king slipped his fingers into the sweet crack the promised immeasurable pleasure he hesitated.

"You sure?" He questioned, worry creasing his features. Reisi chuckled, nipping the man's lips.

"You're my last appointment today. I figured I wouldn't be able to stand one way or another after it." Suoh grinned moving to nibble on the man's neck.

"Perfect." Reisi tugged the other man's hair though, making it so their blazing and thundering eyes could meet.

"Don't overdo it. I have work tomorrow." Suoh smirked.

"Understood your highness." Reisi huffed as he allowed Suoh to slip his pants and underwear to his knees.

"Be silent your majesty." And Suoh allowed his voice to be swallowed by that electrifying tongue as Reisi pulled him down on top of him.

The red king allowed his pants to be slipped down as well, groaning in pleasure as his erection was freed and could be pressed against the flesh of the other. Reisi moaned his voice deep yet high and Suoh pressed even harder just to hear it again.

"Suoh…" Reisi breathed out as their bodies pressed together, the red king happy to comply with sliding his tongue in the others mouth to quiet him. At the same moment he allowed a finger to slip into the other man, catching the gasp easily.

The blue king squirmed only lightly. The finger easily moved in and out, his succulent hole past irritating virginity and more than happy to receive attention.

Suoh grinned in their kiss, allowing his free hand to comb through the soft black hair of the others. This was his favorite part of sex, enjoying the soft gasps and groans of the other as he slowly prepared Reisi, their flesh pressed so firmly against each other it was like they were one being.

One finger became two, which in turn became three. Reisi was beginning to pant softly into Suoh's steady breaths as he was stretched, wanting nothing more than for the other's penis to be inside him. However he understood the need to wait, the maddening will to be patient. Suoh may be rough at times but he would never hurt the man this way. Reisi would simply have to trust the other king to know when he was ready.

And then he felt it, the absence of the others fingers and the soft press of something far thicker. Reisi chuckled as a warming red aura enveloped Suoh, trickling onto him as the man eased himself in, his own blue aura mingling with the other. It was such an enlightening feeling as their auras merged together, the feeling of their power embracing one another. The small feeling of pain was pushed to the far back of Reisi's mind as their lips sought one another.

Suoh was being slower than normal, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the other and the soft touch of his lips. Perhaps it was the desire to enjoy every moment of this experience, long since bored of the quick fucks their relationship had started out as. However when Reisi allowed a needy _whine_ to pass his lips, Suoh decided it was time to move.

His thrusts started out slow but were deep, making sure to fill the other as much as possible. The blue king allowed his slender back to arch into the other, trying to meet his thrusts with his own. Their bodies were so close it was hard to separate themselves from each other.

Suoh increased his pace.

Drool leaked out of Reisi's mouth as their tongues danced with each other in the air. He wrapped his legs around the others muscular back to create a sharper angle for the thrusts. It also allowed his erection rub against the other's toned stomach.

The sensation was nothing but pure pleasure. Their auras wrapped around like an electrifying, burning cocoon of desire and the two allowed themselves to get lost in it. Their breaths mingled together as they moaned and groaned together, their tongues breaking apart for no more than a few seconds to allow air into their lungs. A thin bridge of saliva connected them in these short moments, growing shorter and shorter as they moved. Mere moments felt like eternity and neither wanted the moment to end.

However the pleasure was hitting its peak and their speed had reached its maximum pace. Reisi allowed himself to pull Suoh's hair sharply as he slammed their lips together in order to muffle his cry as he came hard in between their bodies. The action caused him to tighten his grip on the other and Suoh moaned into their kiss as he continued to press in and out of the other, his body reaching his own climax.

Reisi allowed himself a soft chuckle before releasing the others lips and biting hard on the others Adam's apple. The roughness of the sinful deed went straight to Suoh's groined and he growled huskily as he finally released himself, filling the other man with the last of his strength.

He breathed out heavily as he removed himself from the other, their auras keeping them connected as he slowly lay beside the blue king. Dark blue eyes met his gleefully, almost mockingly. While the red king lasted longer, the blue king recovered far faster and Reisi was already sitting up as Suoh sighed in exhaustion.

"You're like an old man Suoh." Reisi teased as their aura slowly dissipated, almost reluctant to separate from one another.

"Shut up Reisi…" He groaned out, enjoying the view as the other gracefully moved to collect some tissue to clean up the mess. "Hard to believe you just had anal sex with how you move." He commented bluntly. Reisi chuckled and shook his head as he wiped the other man.

"Hard to believe you're the strong leader of Homra, with you falling asleep on my floor naked." He shot back. "Do you need me to call your friends to pick you up?" The red king grunted as he rolled over, reluctant to get up to dress. However Reisi was already slipping on his jacket as if the event didn't even faze him and Suoh growled.

"Just let me sleep here. I won't bother you." Reisi frowned, picking up the others clothes and tossing them onto him.

"You may be my last appointment Suoh but I still have some work to finish." Mikoto reluctantly got up, pulling on his clothes. "Besides you never finished Awashima's bean paste." The man groaned at the thought, avoiding any eye contact with the offending food that lay on the floor with him. "Just be glad that I graced you with a distraction." Munakata commented as he sat himself back down at his desk, arranging his documents to resume work.

Mikoto huffed as he collected himself and began to head for the door.

"Suoh." The sound of his name stopped him and he turned towards the other. "Is the taste gone?" The red king licked his lips and smiled at the blue king.

"Completely."

Fin.

* * *

**AN: **It's been so long since I've written porn! And damn it I haven't written Mikoto or Suoh in so long that I have no idea what I'm doing! How do you write sexy sex scenes? How do you write? Damn it why did I decide to write this again?! I hope it's not too bad…


End file.
